Jarrones
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Un pequeño accidente con un jarrón, consigue que Harry se gane, definitivamente, el cariño y la aprobación de Narcisa.


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

* * *

 **Mi personaje elegido es** **Harry Potter**

* * *

 **JARRONES**

—Me encanta estar así contigo.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Relajados, sin nada de lo que nos tengamos que preocupar, sin peligro…

—Ya, a mi también. Sólo nosotros, la naturaleza…

— ¡Potter!

Ambos muchachos se giraron con un sobresalto al oír semejante grito.

— ¡Oh no!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te acuerdas de ese pequeño jarrón que se me cayó al llegar?

— ¿El que me comentaste esta mañana? ¿El que está en la sala de llegadas de la red flu?

—Si, bueno, estaba, lo intenté reparar, y creí que había quedado bien, pero al parecer…

—Harry, cariño, ese jarrón lleva en la familia generaciones, es uno de los favoritos de mi madre…

El moreno lo miró con espanto al oír que ese bendito jarrón era el favorito de la señora de la casa.

—Ya… — tragó saliva e insuflándose valor, continuó hablando— Te quise mucho, Draco, si muero ahora, por favor, no te vuelvas a emparejar, me has pegado lo egoísta y quiero que me recuerdes por siempre.

Draco al oír eso empezó a reírse, carcajadas sonaron en ese pequeño escondite en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, hasta que pasado un tiempo, el joven pudo parar o por lo menos lo suficiente para decir:

—Los Malfoy no son hombres de un solo pretendiente, sino de los necesarios.

Al ver la cara de su novio no pudo hacer nada más que volver a reírse.

—Si, eso, tu ríete.

De mal humor y a la vez preocupado por lo que se le venía encima, se dirigió con rapidez hacia las escaleras, donde una furiosa mujer ya lo esperaba.

—Buenas tardes, Señora Malfoy, hace un buen día hoy, ¿no cree?

—Ni buenos días ni nada, Potter, quiero que me acompañes.

Sin poder decir nada más, la siguió hacia donde se temía, la sala que los Malfoy usaban para recibir a sus invitados por red flu, donde, colocado estratégicamente se hallaba un fabuloso jarrón, bastante antiguo y hermoso, grande, con increíbles relieves y colores, uno que al parecer iba a ser el motivo de su temprana muerte. Al llegar a la sala, Narcisa lo hizo sentar a su lado en uno de los sillones.

—Estaba revisando todos los jarrones, quitándoles el polvo y dejándolos perfectos, cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño problema con éste.

— ¿Si? Cuando yo llegué lo vi como siempre. Qué raro…

—No juegues conmigo Potter, cuando llegaste se oyó, como es normal en ti, un escándalo, pero el de hoy fue más fuerte que el de ningún día, y sé con certeza que te tropezaste con el jarrón.

—Señora…

—Potter…

Durante unos segundos se miraron fijamente, uno intentando disimular, y la otra con satisfacción ante la inminente confesión del adolescente.

—Vale…Si, cuando llegué me tropecé con él, todavía no estoy acostumbrado al flu.

Al oír dicha confesión se alegró, pero el tono en el que lo hizo, consiguió que se le pasara toda, lo decía con mucha culpa, con miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar, como si esperara un castigo.

—Harry, con haberlo dicho, me hubiera bastado, no hacía falta que lo repararas o que temieras que me enfadaría contigo.

—Señora…

—Narcisa, Harry, después de todo lo que has hecho por esta familia, creo que es momento de que nos tutees, después de todo, tu nos diste ese permiso.

—De acuerdo. Si…

—Harry, no pasa nada por el jarrón, los elfos saben un maravilloso hechizo para eso, además, están protegidos contra caídas, lo que pasó con éste, es que has tenido que llegar demasiado deprisa o con mucho ímpetu para que se rompiera, pero no te preocupes.

—Los Malfoy lo tenemos todo previsto, nada escapa a nuestra perspicacia— citó con algo de guasa y más tranquilo Harry.

—Muy bien, vas aprendiendo. Por cierto, a partir de ahora, vamos a tener que hacer algo para mejorar tus habilidades con la red flu. No puedes seguir así, o en algún evento importante harás el ridículo y Cualquier asociado de los Malfoy tiene que ser igual o mejor en representaciones públicas.

—Si, algo así me comentó Draco, muchas gracias, lo intentaré aprender lo más rápido posible, no quiero que se estropeen más cosas en tu mansión, después de todo soy un invitado. Me ha alegrado mucho hablar contigo, Narcisa.

Con una gracia que había aprendido hacia poco, le besó la mano a Narcisa, consiguiendo un gesto de apreciación por parte de ella, aunque, en cuanto los dos se pusieron de pie, la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Al principio te aceptamos por lo que habías echo a esta familia, todo lo bueno que le has traído, como te dije antes, pero en verdad te has llegado a ganar, al menos, mi corazón, eres bienvenido siempre que quieras y para lo que necesites, recuérdalo, no tienes que estar solo.

—Los Malfoy no deben mostrar sus verdaderas emociones— dijo con gracia Harry, abrazándola todavía más fuerte, con mucho cariño, la había llegado a apreciar muchísimo desde que había empezado a salir con Draco, hacia ya 1 año.

— Los Malfoy usan caretas hacia el mundo exterior, nunca hacia la familia.

—Narcisa…

Con esa última frase, Harry empezó a llorar, todavía abrazado a la mujer, que lo consolaba con cariño y ternura, estaba orgullosa de la elección de su hijo, era lo mejor que les podía haber pasado a los dos. Dos personas perdidas en la inmensidad de una guerra en la que ninguno de los dos tuvo elección, dos personas bastante opuestas, pero que con paciencia, perseverancia y simpatía mutua consiguieron conocerse de verdad. Y que con el tiempo se enamoraron, y consiguieron formar una relación en la que los dos recibían todo lo que no habían conseguido hasta ese momento y daban lo que estaban deseosos de dar: amor, un amor sincero y maravilloso.

Por ello estaba agradecida con Harry, no ya por sus acciones en la guerra, sino por las hechas en sus corazones.

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabes, en cualquier momento o lugar. Anda, reúnete con Draco otra vez, que debe estar preocupado por ti.

Con una última sonrisa, Harry se despidió de ella para poder ir en busca de su novio, al cual encontró en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado.

—Vaya, si que te preocupas tu por mí, ¿eh?

—Sabía que ibas a sobrevivir, así que preocuparme por nada no va conmigo.

Harry ante eso solo pudo rodar los ojos. Su novio era todo un caso.

—Bueno, pues ahora vamos a dar un paseo, me apetece ver a los pavos albinos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero…

—Sí, cariño, ahora.

Con firmeza y a la vez con mucha diversión, ayudó a Draco a ponerse en pie y a retomar el camino hacia el hogar de dichas mascotas, unas, que no eran precisamente devoción del rubio. Pero al ver el semblante de su novio, le complació, después de todo, pensó malignamente, ya pensaría en algo que le sirviera como retribución.

Sin sospechar nada, el moreno se paró de repente, haciendo chocar al rubio, que no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que de un movimiento, Harry le cogió de las mejillas y lo miró fijamente.

—Te quiero mucho, demasiado, diría yo.

—Nunca será demasiado, Harry, nunca.

Y ésta vez, fue el rubio el que lo sujetó, al tiempo que lo besaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Por supuesto, Draco se vengó de esa tarde entre pavos albinos. Pero no todo le salió tan bien como lo había planeado, después de todo, Harry era bastante querido por su madre, y por lo tanto, gozaba de algunos privilegios, que él no tenía. Por lo que pronto aprendió a no intentar vengarse de él, o, al menos, no delante de su madre.


End file.
